1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair fastening devices and more particularly, to an adjustable hair fastener that can be conveniently adjusted for different hair fastening applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,671 and 6,000,408 disclose a hair fastener design that comprises an annular, flexible sleeve of cloth having a circumference of predetermined length, opposed inside and outside walls, and opposite side edges; means forming an annular pocket in the sleeve intermediate said side edges; and annular elastic means positioned in the pocket so that it has an unstressed contracted condition. Thus, the hair fastener can be used for wrapping up the horse tail hair, or fastened to the wrist or leg as an ornament. The aforesaid prior art hair fastener can simply be used for wrapping up the hair, having a limited application range.